When Forever Ends
by Lilliana
Summary: Scott has always helped her before...but now that he is at Horizon...
1. Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except Bella Phillips.  
  
  
  
She drove down the dirt road, paralleled on either side by trees, humming "Somewhere over the Rainbow." She always hummed when she was nervous. She glanced down at the directions in her hand and made a left at the next break in the road. About three miles into the road, she pulled up in front of a cabin and shut off her car. Looking around, she remembered when she came here for the first time. She was too scared to see him then, so she left - but she wasn't scared anymore. Stepping out of her car, she sauntered up to the cabin. Tentatively, she knocked on the door; it opened and she stepped inside. As she did so, a man appeared. He looked as if he was in his late twenties, early thirties; the kind of man that has "rugged good looks."  
  
"Can I help you," he said, his deep voice bringing her back to the moment.  
  
"Um, yes, I hope so," she replied uncertainly. The man chuckled as the girl glanced to the ground below and asked her to take a seat. She began again, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Bella Phillips." Extending her hand, the man reached out and shook it firmly.  
  
"Peter," he said, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, actually I am here to see someone - Scott.Scott Barringer."  
  
"Oh I see, and you have permission from his parents?" Peter questioned.  
  
"No," Bella fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater, "I wasn't aware I needed permission, but if you call his parents, they will give me permission."  
  
Peter looked at her skeptically as he opened his file drawer. He pulled out a file on can only assume it was Scott's and picked up the phone to dial.  
  
"Mrs. Barringer, hi, this is Peter Scarbrow from Horizon," (pause) "Scott's fine, his is doing very well. Actually the reason I called is he has a visitor and she didn't know she had to have permission." (pause) "Her name is Bella Phillips." (pause) "Yes okay, yes thank you."  
  
"Well Bella, Mrs. Barringer says 'Hello' and "Scott will be so thrilled to see you." Bella laughed.  
  
"One down, one to go," started Peter. "Mr. Barringer, Peter from Horizon." (pause) "He hasn't done anything. He has a visitor, she didn't know that she needed permission." (pause) "Yes, Bella Phillips," (pause) "Yes sir - I will."  
  
"It seems as though you are very highly regarded by the whole Barringer family."  
  
"Well, I try," she said smiling.  
  
"Mr. Barringer sends his regards and wishes that you would pay a visit before you leave for college. Where do you plan on going?" Peter inquired.  
  
"I was accepted a bunch of places," she said avoiding the question, she changed the subject. "So does this mean that I have clearance, or do you need to fingerprint me and take a mug shot," she asked as her mouth twisted into a wry smile.  
  
" Well." started Peter, but as a mile crept upon his face he finished, "you can see Scott. I will take you to see him.he is at lunch now and after that he is free." He informed her of this after looking at his schedule, "So, lets go." He got up from his chair as Bella followed.  
  
Bella glanced nervously around as the entered the lunchroom.  
  
"Hey Shelby, do you know where Scott is?" Peter asked.  
  
"We didn't do anything Peter."she began. Bella took in Shelby's appearance. About 5'9'', blonde hair, blue eyes, thin - perfect. 'She must be Scott's girlfriend,' thought Bella.  
  
"He has a visitor." started Peter.  
  
"Who has a visitor?" Bella knew that voice. It was deep and soothing. She remembered when they would talk for hours.when they would sing together.  
  
"You do," she said stepping out from behind Peter.  
  
Scott looked at her, she looked so different. "Bella.? Bella!" Scott shouted dropping his tray on the table, he ran around and picked her up swinging her around. She felt so good in his arms. 'God I missed her,' he thought. Shelby's eyes narrowed as Bella laughed. He even missed her laugh - it was genuine and throaty.  
  
He set her down and stepped back. "Wow you look different." He shook his head in amazement. Goner was the thick glasses, replaced by contacts. You could see her emerald green eyes now - the freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was long now and hung loosely in chocolate spirals down her back. 'She lost weight too,' he thought looking over her toned figure.  
  
"Scott," Shelby hit his arm.  
  
"Ow.what?" Scott fining hurt asked.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us?"  
  
"My bad, yeah. Everyone this is Bella Phillips, my best friend in the whole world. Bella this is Auggie, Daisy, Ezra, Juliette, David, and this here is Shelby."  
  
Bella cut him off, "Your girl," she finished.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
She looked at him as if that was an insane question. "Blonde and blue Scott, blonde and blue," she stated.  
  
"Oh yeah," Scott remembered putting his head down and playing with his fingers.  
  
"I don't get it. Mind letting us in?" asked Daisy.  
  
Bella looked at Daisy and began to speak. "When we were younger, Scott used to tell me his dream girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was thin." Bella tried to hide the pain with a smile, but Scott saw it in her eyes. "Then, being the jerk he is, he would finish by saying, someone the exact opposite of me," Daisy glanced down sorry that she asked, but then Bella added, "Except, he'd want her to be able to make my super secret oatmeal cookies." Everyone laughed. Peter thought it was nice to see everyone happy again. He turned and left.  
  
"Thanks, you had to tell them that part." Scott playfully punched her on the arm. She tried not to scream in pain as he hit the already bruised section of her arm. She grimaced and he looked at her clutching her arm.  
  
"What's wrong, I didn't hit you that hard," he looked worried.  
  
"Nothing," was all she said.  
  
"Excuse us," Scott said. Grabbing Bella's hand, he took her outside. "Let me see it," he stated firmly.  
  
"Let you see what?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Don't play stupid, you're not that good." He grabbed the sleeve of her caramel sweater and yanked it up to reveal a bruise the size of a grapefruit. Purple, green, and yellow; as if it happened not too long ago.  
  
"Damn it!" Scott shouted and pulled her close. For the first time in two years, Bella allowed herself to cry. Tears soaked his shirt as a desert would quench its thirst. "It will be all right baby girl. It will be all right," he whispered into her hair. 


	2. The Lake

Disclaimer: I own Bella…that's all.  
  
  
  
He held her in a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go. He promised he'd always protect her.  
  
Bella pulled back and stared into his chest; unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured.  
  
Bending down to her eye level he encompassed her tiny hands in his, "It isn't your fault." Gently, he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"No," she said, "I got you all wet." Looking into his sapphire eyes she smiled. He laughed and pulled her to his dampened shirt for another hug.  
  
Shelby saw the two of them hugging, laughing, and holding each other. Scott was supposed to be hers and all of the sudden this girl shows up – this Bella – and she is taking him away from Shelby? 'Not in your wildest dreams, honey' she thought.  
  
Casually, Shelby walked over to Scott. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked; glaring all the while at Bella.  
  
Scott looked over to his girlfriend. "Not much," he dropped Bella's hands and took Shelby's. "Hey Shel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered in a voice as thick as honey.  
  
"Bella and I have a lot of catching up to do so………" he let the end of his sentence trail off as he looked into Shelby's eyes hoping that she would give up easily. He knew what she thought was going on.  
  
"Sooo what, Scott?" playing her role to a hilt she looked confused as she tilted her head to the side causing her blond locks to tumble over her left shoulder.  
  
He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He made a mental note to tell her later that nothing was happening between Bella and him. She was like a little sister to him. "So, do you mind………I mean, we can catch up later. At the docks," he caressed her lips with his as to say "I promise."  
  
Giving one last glare in Bella's direction, Shelby headed back into the dining hall.  
  
Once again taking her hand, he led her to the dock. She sat at the edge untying and taking off her red Nine West sneakers. She swung her legs over the ledge. She could feel the cool water graze the tips of her toes. They sat like that for sometime before speaking. Then they did; both at once.  
  
"Sco- Bel," they laughed.  
  
"You go first," she said gesturing with her hand.  
  
He was silent, one hand resting on his thigh the other behind him, propping himself up. "I thought everything was okay. I mean, when I left, you were fine. Shane was fine." He stared straight ahead, scared of what her face might reveal if he should look at her now.  
  
She nervously scratched her thumb with her forefinger. Covering her face, her hair slid off of her shoulders as she looked into her lap. "They were fine. Shane stopped for a while," disgusted she laughed as her stomach churned at the thought of what she was about to say. "It was even like we were a real family for a while you know. Like he was really my big brother; instead of just the halfwit asshole son of my step-dad." Another tear slipped down her flushed cheeks.  
  
She couldn't look at him in the face. "About a week after you left," her body began to rack uncontrollably with sobs. Scott tried to pull her close, but she pushed him away. "About a week after you left," she began again, "he lost his job, again. So his dad was giving him shit, you know," she paused and looked up at him, his eyes silently encouraging her to go on. "He came in my room that night. It was the first time I ever – and he forced me to – but I didn't want to." Tears cascaded like crystal rivers dividing into rivulets down her face; flowing in miniature waterfalls off her chin.  
  
"I swear to you, I am going to kill the bastard. I swear." Then he looked into her big green eyes and melted. "I'll be here for you, always. Forever," he looked her in the eyes and she knew he meant it.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder as the tears began to slow. Together they stared ahead, watching the sky fill with brilliant colors as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon.  
  
"We should talk to Peter," Scott murmured into Bella's hair.  
  
"Why – what are you talking about?" she asked frantically jerking her head off of Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Peter can help- he will tell your mom, explain it to her. They'll work it out – you can come here with me," he explained.  
  
She had already put her shoes on and began violently shaking her head. "No Scott, no. My mom would cart me off to a mental institution. I didn't come for this. I came to tell you – you know what – nevermind! I shouldn't have come here!" She grabbed her car keys and ran across the grass. Scott scurried up to chase after her. He grabbed her by the elbow, tossing her to the ground. He landed awkwardly on top of her. He quickly moved off of her, but not before Daisy, Juliette, and Shelby; who happened to be walking by; saw.  
  
Instantaneously, rage filled every part of Shelby. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She flung herself at Bella.  
  
"Get off of me," Bella screamed. As Shelby punched her in the stomach Scott pulled her off of his friend.  
  
"What the -?" Scott began, but Shelby only cut him off. "You and her- you and HER?" By then Bella had gotten up from the ground.  
  
"I'm pregnant," everyone stopped screaming and turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" Scott screamed with a confused and horrific expression on his face.  
  
"That's what I came to tell you. I'm pregnant. Shelby, I wasn't trying to take him," Bella gestured towards Scott with the hand that wasn't clutching her stomach. "Honest," she finished out of breath.  
  
They all stood there watching as she climbed in her car and drove off down the dirt road. Silently, she scolded herself for coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review…give me suggestions…or IM me LinNicJuly@aol.com, Thanks!!!!! 


	3. Pebbles and Dirt Paths

Disclaimer: I own Bella…. that's it!!!!

About five minutes outside of Horizon, Bella pulled over.  Tears streamed down her face as she rested her head upon the steering wheel and sobbed.  _'What have I done'_ she thought to herself.  A moment flashed before her eyes where she saw Scott's face.  Any other time, that would be a welcomed vision, but the look in his eyes was indescribable.  His crystal blue eyes seemed to be pooled with sorrow, hate, and disappointment all in Bella.  She had ruined the best friendship she had over something she should have taken care of herself, but she knew she was not strong enough for that.  Taking a few deep breaths, Bella calmed herself and drove back to her hotel.  She resolved to visit Scott tomorrow; maybe he wouldn't hate her as much then.

On the grounds of Horizon, Scott stood staring at the trail of dust, which streamed behind Bella's car.  Shelby placed a hand on Scott's shoulder muttering how _'sorry she was'_ and how he should _'really just leave it alone for now'_ and that _'she will come back on her own, when the time is right.'_ Scott shrugged her hand off and turned to leave.

"Scott," Shelby hollered silently pleading for him to answer her.  To give her one sign that he was all right.

"Not now, Shelby…not now," 

Without another word, he sprinted towards the woods.  Jogging has always helped him relax and calm down.  The only sound audible by another human being was his footsteps on the soft earth, but inside his head, there were a whirlwind of sounds and voices.

_"It isn't your fault."… "No," she said, "I got you all wet."… Her laugh - it was genuine and throaty__…__ "I thought everything was okay." _

Scott quickened his pace._  "About a week after you left…" _He thought back to her eyes filled with emotion and shame.  He ran faster at the though of 'him' touching her.

_"I'm pregnant," _She was so pure before, so…_"Honest,"_ That is exactly what she was honest, and loving and 'he' had no right to destroy Bella, no right!

At his last thought, his knee gave way and Scott toppled to the ground.  He quickly extended his arms so he wouldn't hurt himself.  He collapsed, just laying there awhile, breathing heavily.  Slowly he pushed himself off the dirt-covered path and brushed himself off.  It was starting to get dark and he knew that he should get back soon or else he would be in for it, if he weren't already.  

Neither one of them slept well that night, both tossing and turning at the thought of the day's events.  Bella couldn't take it anymore, she got dressed.  She had to see him now; she could not wait until the morning.

She cut the engine to her car and slowly made her way up the path towards Horizon.  The same Horizon that had taken her best friend away, the only friend that she has ever trusted.  _'He shouldn't be here,'_ she thought.  _'I should have helped him, I should have been a better friend.'_  After awhile, she approached Scott's cabin.  Bending down, she picked up a handful of pebbles and tossed them so they lightly tapped the window.  Just as she was about to give up a figure emerged at the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The figure stepped forward, it wasn't Scott.  It wasn't anyone she had met that day.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Scott Barringer's cabin, but it isn't so sorry to disturb you," with that she turned on her heel only for her elbow to be caught as the figure swung her around.

"Well now, I didn't say you had to leave.  It isn't every night that a pretty little thing like you comes knocking on my window late at night."  

The figure stepped closer and drew her to him.  A small squeal of protest escaped her lips before his lips came smashing down on top of hers.  With her free hand, Bella clawed at his chest trying to let him release her. 

He pulled away slowly.  Bella's eyes were filled with fear and tears.  "What do you want with Barringer anyway? I am much more fun, trust me."  He drew her to him as his lips once more crashed down upon hers.  

"MmmmmmmmmmmNO!" she said once she could speak through there lips touching.  She had bit his to make him release her.

"Oh you little bitch.  You want to play rough do you? Fine! Have it your way."  He grabbed her hair and began to drag her in the direction of the docks.

"Hey," a voice said, startling the man carrying Bella.  The man spun around to come face to face with Auggie.  "What are you doing with Barringer's girl man?"

"None of your goddamn business asshole, so shove of will you?"  The man pushed Auggie hard and he fell to the ground all the while Bella was slung over the man's shoulder.

"That's it," Auggie muttered before launching at the man.  He wasn't going to let him hurt 'Meat's' best friend, there was no way.  

As Auggie lunged at the man, Bella flew off his shoulder, her head slamming into the ground.  The last sound she heard was Auggie asking her repeatedly if she was all right.

***LN* Sorry it took me so long to get it out…sorry it's not too long…I'm just plain sorry.  Please read and review anyway!!! Luvs and buttons**

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Lilliana**


	4. Walks and Talks

Disclaimer: I own Bella.

Walks and Talks 

Bella heard sirens that seemed far off in the distance.  She tried to open her eyes but found that she couldn't, the pain was too great.  She moved her hand from the cushioned place to her head, feeling something sticky as she place her hand on her forehead.  She began to panic and her breathing picked up.  She heard a voice tell her to _'Calm down'_ and that she _'will be alright.'_  With that, Bella fell back into a deep slumber.  

Auggie had called the police after the incident, the police in turn, called Peter.  Groggy-eyed, and still somewhat asleep, Peter and Sophie appeared at the scene.  Sophie immediately went to Bella's side and climbed with her into the ambulance as it retreated down the dirt path.  

Peter asked Auggie what had happened and eventually why Auggie was out of his cabin in the first place.  To this Auggie blushed and stated that he was _'going to meet Juliette at the docks.'  _Peter told him that he would _'let it slide this time,'_ and walked in the direction of the cabin containing a still-sleeping Scott.  Auggie followed Peter as he walked into the cabin.  

Peter walked over to Scott's bed and gently shook him out of his slumber.  Scott turned over and pulled the covers around him all the while mumbling incomprehensibly.  Peter tenderly said his name, and at this Scott opened one eye.  Seeing Peter sitting there startled him as he was now sitting up in bed.  

"Peter," he began, but stopped short when he looked at the clock.  It was only four-thirty in the morning.  Slowly he looked into Peter's eyes.  His eyes were filled with something.  What was it? Hurt? Anger? No, Scott knew those looks.  This one was more like…more like sympathy.  Sympathy? And then it hit Scott like a ton of bricks…something had happened.

"Scott I need to speak with you," Peter said staring into Scott's eyes.  He looked away when he told Scott he though it would be best if they talked outside.

Scott threw jeans and a sweatshirt on over his previously boxer clad body.  He quickly slipped on his sneakers and followed Peter out of the door.  They walked silently together for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh air.  

"Scott, something happened tonight," Peter stopped and turned to him.  Scott mimicked his actions.  

"What Peter, what is it?" frustrated this conversation was running in circles, Scott gestured with his hands as he spoke.  

"Scott, apparently Bella came to see you tonight, which is against camp regulations, but that isn't the point…" he trailed off and once again began walking.

"Peter, you said earlier that she had clearance to come today.  Why else would you have let me see her?" A line creased Scott's brow in confusion. 

Walking side by side, Peter continued.  "No Scott, she came to see you tonight.  Auggie said…"

"Auggie?" Scott interrupted, "What does Auggie have to do with anything?"

A bit harshly, Peter replied, "Why don't you let me finish first?" Then at the realization at what he was going to have to say next, his tone softened.  "Bella came to see you tonight.  Auggie told me that she was standing outside what she thought was your cabin, but in fact it was another camp member's cabin.  This person came out of the cabin to speak with her.  Somehow, it turned into an argument, and that is when Auggie came in."

"An argument between Bella and some person? Come on Peter, I highly doubt that is why you would call me out here at five in the morning." But Scott's stomach was twisted in fear of what was to be said next.

Peter sighed, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.  "When Auggie came in, this person had a hold of Bella's hair and was going to forcefully take her somewhere.  Auggie said something and went to punch the guy as he had thrown Bella upon his shoulder.  When Auggie went to hit the guy, Bella flew off the guy's shoulder and her head hit a rock."

Scott stared at Peter, drinking in the information. "Where is she now? She is okay right? Right?"

Looking Scott in the eyes, he told him the truth.  "I don't know Scott.  I honestly don't know.  Nobody knows right now what he might have done to her before she fell, but when the police arrived on the scene, she had more blood on her than they though would have been necessary if she had only bumped her head."

A lump formed in Scott's throat as his suspicion of something terrible happening was confirmed.  Tears formed in his eyes as he Peter again if she would be all right.  

Peter pulled him into a tight embrace.  Scott resisted at first, but then sunk into Peters embrace and soaked his green shirt with tears.  Peter promised to take Scott to the hospital.  

Together, they walked into the hospital room.  Upon seeing Bella, her matted hair, her bruised jaw, broken nose, and her split lip, rage filled Scott.  His eyes traveled down to her arms, which were filled with scrapes and bruises as well.  He clenched his jaw and his fists as he turned to Peter.

"Who did this to her?" Peter looked down and walked out of the room.  Scott was about to follow when he heard Bella's weak voice utter his name.

*L/N* Thank you all for reading and review…please do so again! Hope y'all like this chapter! Lilliana


	5. Bedside Manner

**Disclaimer: I own Bella…that is all. **

Scott immediately turned his head to see Bella with her eyes open.  He was at her beside post haste.  Gently, his hand entangled hers as he slowly stroked her disheveled hair away from her face.  

"Hey baby girl," he spoke softly as, his eyes never leaving her face, "How are you?"

Her voice was scratchy as she told him that she was mostly sore, but that she would fine…she hoped.  She cautiously moved to sit up.  A look of utter discomfort over took her bruised features.  She glanced down to her wrists, which were purple and green.  Her gaze trailed up her arm to the marks of dried blood.  She felt like she had to sneeze and her hand went to her nose.  Her head throbbed as she realized her nose must be broken.  Her hand then flew to her head as Scott helped her by propping up her pillows and then doing the same with Bella.  He asked her if she remembered what happened.  She said that she had, in fact she remembered everything. 

"Will you tell me baby girl? Will you tell me what happened?" He pleaded with her as his blue orbs began to swim with tears.  He held her gaze, noticing that her once brilliant emerald eyes had faded into the green of an olive.  

She turned her head slightly away as she began to speak.  "Scott, I don't think I should…" he began to interrupt her, but her head snapped back in his direction and despite the distress placed on her neck from doing so, she asked him to just let her speak.  "Scott, I know you.  Hell," she chuckled to herself as she began, "I probably know you better than you know yourself." Her voice entered a whispering state as she mentioned that she knew all about Elaine and that she didn't think Scott needed to concentrate on anything else than getting better and out of Horizon.  

Scott shook his head.  "Bella, you are like a sister to me.  I love you.   I can't just let this go, I will figure out who did this to you, and they will pay, rest assure, they will pay." He gestured to her, "This doesn't make me love you any less.  You're coming to Horizon and telling me about your pregnancy, doesn't make me love you any les." His gripped on her hand sporadically tightened at his last remark.  

"Scott, I lost the baby." 

"What? How do you know, I didn't think that the doctor had been in here yet."

"It's just a feeling.  Before this…before everything, I felt whole.   I felt like I finally knew what my purpose was…that I wasn't just Bella: Scott's friend or Bella: the smart one or Bella: the girl with the terrible home life," a sickening laugh escaped her lips, "I felt like Bella, just Bella.  No title looming at the end of my name.  And now I feel empty inside, and the title is back with a vengeance…Bella: the screw up."   

He cradled her in his arms as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.  "Oh baby, you aren't a screw up.  You had no way of knowing what was going to happen.  Everything happens for a reason.  I believe that now.  Peter taught me how to believe that."

"Scott?" Bella asked. 

A muffled 'Yeah' reverberated on her forehead.

"Could you maybe not squeeze me so tight, it hurts a bit."  Immediately he loosened his grasp on her and saw a smile playing on her lips.  "Thank you Scott, for everything."

He smiled back at her and told her anytime.  It was agreed that he would go back to Horizon for the night and come back the next day, if Peter allowed of course, and he said he would allow it.  

Scott went 'home' to Horizon and was bombarded with questions from the Cliffhangers; he was patient with them and answered all of his questions.  He told them he was going back tomorrow and Shelby asked if she could go with him, because after all, she owed Bella and apology.  He agreed.  Peter walked in on the group of students and told them it was time to go to their 'respected cabins and hit the hay.'  Ezra was about to make a smart-ass comment about 'hitting the hay' when Peter silenced him with a glance.  

The next day came, not soon enough for Scott.  Peter, Shelby, and Scott piled into the vehicle and made their way to the hospital where Bella was being kept for observation.  They walked down the long corridors to the nurse's station.

"Hi," Peter said to the nurse on duty. "I am Peter Scarbrow, and this is Scott Barringer and Shelby Merrick; we are here to see Bella Phillips."

The nurse glanced at them taking in their eager appearance before looking into the file labeled 'Phillips, Bella.'  "I'm sorry," she stated, "Ms. Phillips has requested that there are to be no visitors."  The nurse placed the file down and turned around to complete her work.  

~*~L/N~*~ To everyone who reviewed…THANK YOU!!!! I hope that everyone liked this chapter.  I don't know where this is going.  Any input would be greatly appreciated.  Feel free to IM me (LinNicJuly) or e-mail me at LinNicJuly@aol.com…or try my school address lncrouse@marauder.millersville.edu….THANKS AGAIN!!! 


End file.
